


Gold

by vkfarenheit



Series: Monster Batman [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Kintsugi: after the old spirit adventure, the Batman got some gold out of it and some horns.
Series: Monster Batman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983905
Kudos: 14





	Gold




End file.
